The Data Eye
by Umbrionisus
Summary: Naruto fighting Madara decided to take him down once and for all but at a price, but Kyuubi decided to save him and send him back with some gifts to change the ever changing future for the better hopefully. Probably Naru/Harem. Please Review and Comment.


Naruto just stood there on his knees, in front of 'Madara' and Kabuto. He was just stabbed by his own comrades, the Konoha Twelve, including Sasuke, correction kabuto's undead soldiers. Each one of them all had dead eyes just staring at Naruto, lifeless, cold, complete void of anything that could relate to emotions. Though he did something strange he started to laugh, this truly confused the two villains, "You two honestly thought that I would break down , just so I'd use Kyuubi's power. Well think again I will die here taking the Kyuubi with me. We both agreed to this, I knew I would have to die eventually and he didn't want to be stuck inside something else again and lose himself. So this here is good bye." Naruto said as he slumped down onto the ground.

Right now 'Madara', was just pissed off. This 'kid' just ruined his entire plan for world domination, but it didn't matter he could just take over the old- fashioned way, brute force. As he was planning he noticed Kabuto was too quiet. Turned to see he had dead eyes and that the Dead Konoha twelve were missing including Naruto, only find him right in front of himself saying "You thought I would go down so easily**! Forbidden Demon Art: Demon Bomb Suicide**!"

Right there was a massive dome of pure demon chakra, destroying both of them, and Naruto never stopped smiling knowing though he had died he finally defeated Madara. Sure he was saddened by the thought of him not being able to save his friends but he knew at least their souls could rest in peace. Though something strange happened, he was back in his mindscape. "_**Hello there Naruto. Looks like my fail- safe worked.**_" Said Kyuubi in his cage just laying down. "What fail- safe?" Naruto asked worrying what this 'fail- safe was'. Kyuubi stood up onto his paws "_**You see kit I truly wanted to defeat Madara, but you dying like this and what happened just shouldn't be so I did something with the seal and my chakra. What I did was that if you used the Demon Bomb Suicide I would take your place as the one who died and then send you back in time to fix what happened**_."

Naruto was astonished he had the chance to go back to fix the tides of war, but the cost, to lose the one person who pretty much was with him since the beginning.** "**_**Do not shed any tears for me. I have lived for a long time, and I am just getting tired. Plus, without me Madara can't use his plan so before I leave let me give you three things. First is the bloodline tri-limit. This is a special bloodline limit which can give the user three bloodline limits, but it has some conditions. First, each of the bloodline limits must be of a dojutsu, elemental, and bodily ability. Second, the user must develop each limit, as in you must train in order to gain these. Also, you cannot just gain these come and go, if the body isn't ready you shouldn't get it for it can kill you. Remember most people can only have one bloodline limit for more can kill the person.**_

_**Second, is the Data Eye, dojutsu. This is a special dojutsu I have thought of just for you. You see you channel chakra into your eyes like any regular dojutsu, and the sign of achieving it is that your iris becomes a ocean green. It has only two stages. First, is that it tells you data of people and object, so you can better analyze yourself for training and analyze a person when training, but you must train your eyes and brain for the data intake. Also the second stage, is that you can analyze chakra and seals. This way like the Sharingan you may see through illusions, and copy jutsu but not to such a degree. You only learn the most basic concept but if the technique is not of your nature or too difficult you can't learn it. The only side effect is the stress on your brain but since you will train with shadow clones your brain will get used to it eventually.**_

_**Finally, I shall give you these-"**_ The Kyuubi bringing one of his tails to Naruto's face, and put some chakra into the tip for it to drop two swords. _**"These swords are my own personal swords. They themselves are pretty unique for they are made from a chakra metal infused with my fangs. You see you can focus some chakra into the swords and they take shape into your own personal style. But once you do they are yours and yours only. If they were to be touched by someone else… you'll see but they don't worry if you approve of the person they swords will let them to be held by the approved person." **_Naruto just stood there amazed at all these things the Kyuubi just bestowed upon him, he even had a tear running down his face. "Thank you Kyuubi trust me I will not let you down, I will become stronger. I will put my nindo, my ninja way on the line!"

Kyuubi chuckled as some of Naruto's old habits resurfaced. _**"It's fine the only thing I want from you is two things. First is to fix the future and two… ACTUALLY GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!"**_ Both of them erupted in laughter, but Naruto noticed he was slightly becoming transparent. "So looks like my time's up huh? Well whatever I just hope the past is ready for a new Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto exclaimed taking both swords and giving them shape and brandishing his new Data Eyes. 'That kid is ready for anything now. Hell, I don't think that Madara at full power will be able to do anything by the end of this.' Both of them looked each other in the eye and said there good- byes without any words.

Konoha Hospital

Naruto awoke to the smells of medicines, and rubbing alcohol. Taking a look around the room he saw that he was in a patient recovery room, and he could see that he was sent back to his 9 year old self. The door opened to reveal the Thrid Hokage, Naruto instantly jumped up from his bed in tears and hugged the old man. Sarutobi was slightly confused but hugged the boy back and asked "Why are you crying my boy? I thought you wouldn't shed anymore tears?" Naruto smiled hearing the words of his beloved Jiji "Jiji you better sit down 'cuz I have quite the story to tell you." Then Sarutobi pulled a chair up and Naruto went to his bed and told Sarutobi of the 'future'…


End file.
